


Don't Look Down

by TVDramaQueen



Series: There's Only 2 Ways Out Of Here [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is this happening now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Down

It's been a crazy few months so it makes scenes Gavin would miss something like this.

First Ray decides their friendship and career together meant nothing to him and leaves, just up and leaves him and Achievement Hunter. It's definitely jeopardizing their friendship let alone Ray and Ryan's relationship, leaving Gavin to try and help Ryan cope the way Geoff helps Michael when Gavin's in England.

Speaking of England, he's also been extremely pressured on when he's coming home to do some more filming. No one understands how hard it's is for him to just up and leave Michael, they may have been together for 2 years now but it's still really hard. 

It's a week before he's about to leave when he goes to the doctor for a quick check up, just to make sure he's 100% before heading to England when he finds out.

"Mr Free your pregnant."

How the hell did he not notice this? The fact of him missing his period being weird enough, usually being very on point when it would come. He and Michael always use protection but like the doctor says, that isn't always effective.

He's not sure what to do, he supposed to be going home in 5 days. What the hell should he tell Michael? 

The worst part of it all is that he has no one to talk to about it. Geoff would tell Michael and probably wouldn't allow him to go back to England. Jack and him aren't close enough for him to feel comfortable enough to tell him to keep it private or take his advice, he could tell Griffon but she might tell Geoff. His only other option is Ryan now, fucking Ray leaving at the perfect time of course.

Why is this happening now?

"Ryan can I talk to you when you got a moment?" Have asks when he comes back to the office after his appointment. Ryan's just scrolling through the Internet anyways so why not tell him now. Michael gives him a look but Gavin just waves him off letting him know it's nothing though inside Gavin knows it isn't.

"What's up buddy?"

"You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Anyone! Not even Ray he'll tell Michael!"

"Okay what is it?"

"I'm pregnant. 10 weeks. I don't know what I'm going to do but I think it'd be best if I go home and think about it there."

"You sure? Wouldn't you rather have Michael by your side?" Ryan asks

He isn't exactly wrong. Michael can be super comforting when Gavin's upset or worried and he always helps Gavin make the right decisions. Just, he isn't even sure Michael wants a baby. They've joked about it before but Michael seems a little reluctant in having a baby for themselves.

"I'm pretty sure." He says trying to be confident with his answer

Ryan nods "Then do it. Think about it and decide what you want to do."

So Gavin goes to England at the end of the week. He can tell Michael's a little worried when he leaves. Gavin doesn't blame him though he has been acting a little weird and secretive since he found out about the baby.

In England he tells his brother and Dan and Ben who all agree he should tell Michael, telling Michael will let them decide together what they want to do, knowing it's not all Gavin's choice here.

Gavin skypes Michael the fourth day he's there to final tell him. He lies at first when Michael asks why he hasn't called him sooner, saying he's been extremely busy when really none of his shoots start until tomorrow.

"Listen I have something important to tell you and you can't freak out."

"Okay what it is? You didn't blow up a finger did you?"

Gavin laughs "No you mong."

"Well what is it."

"I'm pregnant. 11 weeks. No freaking out I told you."

Michael takes a deep breath "Wow."

"Ya."

"When'd you find out?"

"Like a little while ago. I was scared you didn't want a baby and you might break up with me."

"Are you kidding Gav? I'd never do that. I've always wanted to have a baby with you. We're going to be great parents."

Gavin smiles "You think so?" 

"Of course. She or he is going to be so perfect. With your hair and my eyes and freckles and your dumb accent."

"Shut up it's not dumb." Gavin says with a laugh

"It won't be on her or him. You always." 

After that Michael and Gavin talk for a while longer about Michael's past few days and Gavin's flight and stuff like that until it's getting late in Austin and Gavin needs to get going on his day as well.

"Hey, I love you and I love you too." Michael says pointing at Gavin's belly for the second part

Gavin blushes and giggle "Love you too you little ming pot."

Well maybe things will go better then he had thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm just about done the last part or so to this series so be looking out for it in the upcoming weeks! Anyways thanks for reading!


End file.
